


Love Reunited

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Danny left 5 years ago and Vlad is sleeping around. They can't forget each other. Jazz is trying to help and Dash is apart of Danny's life? What is the world coming to? What will happen? Shall we take a look?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Dash Baxter/Other(s), Jazz Fenton/Original Character(s), Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Love Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting some of my old stories to hopefully make them sound better. Please enjoy.

Dream

**_“Danny,” Vlad says. “This is ridiculous.” As he throws ghost slime at Danny. “We shouldn’t even be fighting!”_ **

**_Danny throws back some ecto goop. “We’re fighting because you don’t respect me. You don’t treat me as your equal. I’m sorry I can’t be who you want me to be but I thought you might_ **

**_actually love me for me but I was wrong” He throws Vlad against the wall._ **

**_Vlad grunts then rubs his head while saying, “I do love you for you. I always have Danny.”_ **

**_“No, you don’t if you did, You would treat me as your equal and not your property.” One movement of his hand and his bags came flying down the stairs. Vlad sees a few tears on Danny’s_ **

**_face from his spot on the floor while Danny continues, “I am done Vlad. I can’t do this anymore. Good-bye.”_ **

**_Vlad doesn’t move when he hears the door slam shut in the background._ **

End Dream

Vlad wakes up in a cold sweat next to another body that he knows is not Danny. He climbs out of bed, grabbing his long black and white robe before telling his servant to get rid of the

random whore. Vlad grabs his coffee and runs his fingers through his hair as he goes out to the balcony to watch the sun rise. _‘Five years.’_ He thinks to himself. _‘Why did I ever let him go? I spend my_

 _time working and sleeping with random people when I want to. This needs to stop and stop now.’_ He finishes his coffee and heads back inside.

Around 10 am at Danny’s apartment

Danny is wearing black sleeping pants without a shirt as he sits on a chair backwards while drinking his coffee. Jazz is sitting across from in a black pencil skirt and a bright blue tank top.

Danny runs his fingers through his long hair that now falls mid back and is looking at the list the two made up for the reunion. This list consists of mostly family and old friends. While he is doing that,

Jazz is finishing writing the invitations and licking the envelopes. 

“Jazz,” He states angrily when he catches a certain name on the list. “Why is Vlad on this list? WE agreed he would not be invited.”

“No,” Jazz says camly. “You decided that he was not going to be invited. You haven’t seen each other in five years. Grow up and talk to him like a grown man. The rest of us would love to see

him again. Besides he won’t be the only ex there. Sam and Tucker are coming. Pauline and Dash will be there since you two are now friends. It’s like all your other exes are coming. Why can’t he?”

Danny stands up faster than Jazz has ever seen him do and says,” This should be my choice Jazz. We are NOT together anymore and I don’t want him in my life anymore. Isn’t that enough for you?”

“No, we all know you love him, Danny. I don’t understand why you left. No one does. You haven’t talked to anyone even Tucker or Sam. Supposedly, they are your best friends too.”

“He treated me like his property rather than his equal Jazz! That’s why I left. Like I was his prize.” He kicks the chair before pacing back and forth. “What more do you want Jazz?”

Jazz replies, “Don’t break the furniture…...but that’s not what we’re talking about. You need to stop running. You’re so afraid everyone will think you are weak but we don’t. As for Vlad, it is

the only way he knows how to take care of someone. You two should have talked about it, Instead of having a huge ass fight! You miss him! You don’t think I can’t tell that!”

Danny stops pacing. “It doesn’t matter, Jazz. It’s over alright? I may miss him but I’m not going back to him. I still don’t want him there. Do you understand?” He walks into his room and

slams the door hard.

Jazz sighs as he slams the door but she continues to write Vlad’s address on the envelope. When she finishes all of them up, she sends out every invite.


End file.
